dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Broli
Plot The two Saiyans clash with one another resulting in a large shockwave that knocks the audience over as they continue to clash throughout the Stadium planet. Goku powers down to Super Saiyan and continues to clash with him as Broly as Goku use Sudden Clash. However, Broly recovers as Goku uses Shield Smash with Broly copying the attack and proceeds crash into each other resulting in a large explosion that destroys a small district. Broly fires his Gigantic Omega at Goku and he responds with Super Kamehameha. Goku notices the energy field around the planetoid and realises that it is the boundary and if he is pushed out of the boundary - he'll be disqualified. Goku flies over Broly's energy attack after cancelling his and proceeds to punch Broly in the face as the Gigantic Omega goes through the planet and destroys a small section of the planet. Goku fires an energy sphere at Broly and manages to injure him as he fires the same energy sphere as an energy barrage destroying most of the planetoid as Broly dodges each of the attacks. Broly manages to fly through the energy attacks and punches Goku in the gut - sending him flying, however, Goku recovers as asked Broly about his past and if anything that is angry about. Broly still harbour anger towards King Vegeta, but he doesn't let it get to him. Goku than proceeds to fight Broly more brutally while antagonising for his power causing everyone to become confused at Goku's behaviour as Broly begins to believe Goku's intentions as he starts becoming furious at the Saiyan warrior. Goku kicks Broly in back as he continues to antagonise him and even powers up to Super Saiyan 2. He grabs Broly by the hair fires a ki blast at point-blank range before sending him flying with a kick. Pinich senses that Goku is not being serious, but is doing it deliberately to the legendary warrior. They continue to pummel each other as while Goku kicks Broly in the gut and mocks him for his power. Goku grabs him by the ankle and throws him into the air before kicking him in the back as Bardock stops Gohan from interfering and tells him to trust his father. Goku uses Radiant Shot again, however, he deflects into the ground destroying a section of the planetoid. Goku begins to threaten to destroy Planet Vampa if he loses causing Broly to become even more furious as Goku Black: GT begins to worry that Goku will trigger his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Broly anger swells allowing him to briefly gain the upperhand against Goku, but he launches his Super Kamehameha almost causing him to hit the ground and end the match, but Goku grabs him by the wrist and hurls him back into the ring as he continues to attack him as Broly finally snaps and begins powering up. The tournament ring begins to crack as the others fly away from the ring as Goku smirks at Broly as he continues to grow in power causing the planetoid to shake as a result of the power up. Eventually; an explosion occurs as Broly appears amongst the smoke and has managed to achieve Super Saiyan 2. Appearances Characters *Goku *Broly *Gohan *Bardock *Goten *Goku Black: GT *Pinich Locations *Timespace Rift (Tournament Planetoid) Transformations *Spectral Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan C-type *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan C-type Battle *Goku (Spectral Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan C-type)